


Family part 1

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will, Dark Will, M/M, Manipulative Will, mentions of child death, proud hannibal, scary will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Jack and Kade catch Hannibal<br/>Will purposes a trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

The bastard looked like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Jack Crawford glared through the two way mirror at Hannibal where he sat in their interrogation room, straightJacketed and chained to both the chair and the table. Still the man gazed around the room with a pleasant smile on his face as if this where just a stop on the way to his next destination, Jack would be damned if Hannibal ever left again.

Jack looked up as the door opened to reveal Kade Purnell, the other two people at the computers greeted her with a nod of the head. She walked up to stand beside him and they both watched their resident monster on the other side of the glass, the man in question licked his lips.

“Has he spoken yet?”

Jack shook his head, “No, he refuses to.”

She sighed, “Dr. Bloom says he has a ‘mind palace’ that he can escape to, do you think he’s gone in?”

“No, His eyes are extremely clear; she told me they would unfocus when he went in.”

Kade sighed and crossed her arms, “Any news on the whereabouts of his partner?” this time she spoke to everyone in the room. Still she received a negative answer. “Do we have any new information at all? I would like to get back home to my family, _before_ they wake up for breakfast.”

The computer techs nodded, turning back to their screens where they were searching for any sign of Will Graham, from eye witnesses or security footage, so far though it seemed that he had dropped off the face of the earth and completely left Hannibal to fend for himself. Purnell pressed the button for the two way speaker and spoke directly to Hannibal.

“Well Mr. Lector, it looks like your partner has abandoned you. How long will it be before we catch him, now that he's moving on his own.”

It was more of a promise rather than an actual question, Hannibal though only smiled and laughed quietly, completely unaffected by her jabs. She when to press the button again but what interrupted by a phone ringing, specifically the phone that never rang.

“Who the hell is calling, No one is supposed to have access to that number unless it’s an extreme emergency?”

Jack shrugged at her and they watched it ring for another moment until she turned to him, “Well, answer it!”

Resisting sending her a look for her tone, Jack leaned over and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear. Before he could speak he heard a familiar voice that made his blood run icy.

_“Hello Jack.”_

“Will! Where—”

Will chuckled and interrupted him, _“Don’t ask me where I am, Jack. You're smarter than that, I know you are. Let me speak to Purnell.”_

“Why would I let you do that?”

_“Because I don’t have anything you want, Kade does.”_

Jacks brow puckered in confusion, he turned to Purnell holding out the phone to her. “It's Will, He wants to speak with you, says he has something you want.”

It was her turn to be confused, “Put it on speaker, and get the program ready to trace the call.”

The computer techs nodded as Jack pressed the speaker button.

“Mr. Graham.” Kade greeted sternly.

Will sighed on the phone, _“Okay, two things. One, I'm married again; it’s Mr. Graham-Lector. And two, I really hate being put on speakerphone, I feel like I'm talking into a tunnel.”_

“Cut the crap Graham,” Kade snarled, “How did you get this number and why are you calling me?”

 _“You know, if I were in your shoes Purnell, I would be a little more polite or else I won’t feel like cooperating.”_   Will sounded like he was annoyed.

“Is that a threat?”

_“Of course not, I'm merely saying you could have the short end of this deal.”_

Kade and Jack looked at each other, Jack spoke. “What deal?”

_“I WASN’T talking to you Jack, don’t interrupt.”_

“What deal, Mr. Graham?” Kade asked.

_“Graham-Lector.  Why the one we’re discussing right now?”_

“I don’t make deals with serial killers.” She sneered.

Will laughed, _“Is that so? Even when I'm purposing a trade?”_

“What could you _possibly_ have that I want?”

 _“Kade Kade Kade,”_ Will said like he was speaking to a child. _“You took my family; I think it’s only fair that I take yours in return.”_

Her eyes went wide, she turned to the techs. “Trace his call!”

 _“There’s no need, I’ll tell you exactly where I am. 355 Werthers Way, Like the candy. Isn’t that right, Purnell?”_ He sounded smug.

Jack watched the blood drain from Purnell’s face, his own heart beat harshly in his chest. He couldn’t believe this ruthless man was the same fragile dog lover he used to know. He spared a glance to Hannibal through the glass, the look on his face was reminiscent of the one he saw all those years ago in Hannibal's kitchen and a shudder ran through Jack.

"You’re bluffing." Purnell's voice less steady now.

_"Am I? Do you really want to make that call, considering that I'm standing in your living room? Nice decor by the way, I really like the orange-ish color you've painted it."_

"The security system--"

_"That silly thing? Easily disabled, I taught myself how to do that when Hannibal was in prison, taught myself a lot of things while Hannibal was in prison. I must say Purnell using your daughter’s birth year as a security code, you have a son too you know. You wouldn't love your little girl more, would you? Tsk tsk Purnell, that's bad parenting."_

She sobbed out a breath, "h-how? They could wake up."

Will laughed, _"Don't insult my intelligence. Did you know Brita filters don't filter out sedatives? I would hurry if I were you; I'm not good with dosages like Hannibal especially for children."_

A tech turned around, "Ma'am we have his location."

She turned on him, "Where is he!"

"He's. . . Ma'am he's at your house."

Kade covered her mouth and sobbed, "Oh god!"

_"God won't help you, Kade. Your daughter has hair like Abigail's, would you like to know what it feels like to lose a daughter?"_

With that he hung up the phone. As Purnell sobbed into her hand Jack took over, charging out of the small room yelling orders, making plans to storm her house to take down Will and save her family. He grabbed a uniformed officer that was making his way down the hallway and threw him into the room With Lector, pressing a mask into his hands.

“Grab the others in the transport team and deliver this son of a bitch to the BSHCI, I'm taking another team to take Will down.”

The officer tipped his head, smacking on a piece of gum. “Sure ‘ting boss.”

Jack nodded and turned his back as the officer strapped on the mask. He didn’t pay attention as Hannibal was led down the hallway and out the door into the parking lot. He didn’t pay attention to when Hannibal was loaded up into a windowless White van, followed by four other officers. In all the commotion Jack didn’t pay attention when the van pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, turning the wrong direction.

Jack didn’t pay attention, but he really should have.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
